Rain
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Jadilah milikku. Ah... aku ralat. Kau harus menjadi milikku. Mengerti Hime?" Hanamiya Makoto menatap iris amethyst itu dengan intens. Mengalunkan kalimat yang dipenuhi emosi yang kentara. Seakan-akan sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan gadis dihadapannya untuk menolak.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rain © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Hanamiya Makoto x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Apa keinginanmu hujan?**_

 _ **Kau tak mengijinkan kami pulang?**_

.

RnR

.

TENG TENG

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah yang biasanya terdengar nyaring, kali ini terdengar samar-samar. Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena memang disetiap musim hujan, suara bel akan terendam oleh derasnya rintik hujan yang setiap detik bertambah intensitasnya.

Namun tak menyurutkan antusias para murid yang bersorak gembira tatkala terdengar bel tersebut. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan, namun begitulah yang mereka rasakan. Kalianpun pasti pernah merasakannya. Betapa bahagianya mendengar alunan merdu itu setelah seharian kita mengikuti kegiatan belajar di kelas.

Makanya, saat para Sensei menutup pelajaran hari ini, para murid bergegas merapikan peralatan sekolah mereka. Seakan tak mau kalah oleh hujan yang sedang mengguyur bumi, mereka berlarian keluar kelas. Melangkah bersama teman-teman terdekat untuk mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu sekolah. Atau beberapa anak yang memilih berlama-lama di koridor sekolah sekedar membicarakan hal sepele yang akan dilakukan nanti.

Selain itu, beberapa anak yang tidak memiliki kepentingan memilih pulang. Dari mereka ada yang menumpang payung sahabatnya. Ada pula yang nekat menerjang hujan. Yang mana kebanyakan dari itu adalah anak laki-laki. Sedangkan yang perempuan lebih suka menunggu hujan reda.

Pun sama halnya dengan gadis pemilik helai indigo yang sedang berdiri tegak di bawah naungan kanopi sekolah. Gadis belia itu dengan tenang menunggu jemputan.

Paling tidak untuk beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum sang kakak secara mendadak mengabari bahwa dirinya tak bisa menjemputnya karena sang istri sedang bertaruh nyawa melahirkan anak mereka. Yang mana artinya, gadis tahun ke dua itu tak bisa mengandalkan anggota keluarganya saat ini. Karena tentu saja, perhatian mereka terfokus pada Tenten—istri Neji.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini dirinya sedang dihadapkan oleh beberapa pilihan.

Pertama, menunggu hujan reda. Kedua, menunggu kalau-kalau ada salah satu orang yang dia kenal untuk dimintai tolong agar mau memberinya tumpangan. Dan terakhir, nekat menerjang hujan.

Diantara ketiga pilihan itu, jelas dia memilih menunggu di bawah kanopi sekolah hingga hujan mereda. Karena sungguh, dia tak mau sakit karena hujan. Menerjang hujan adalah tindakan bodoh yang tak akan pernah dia lakukan.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata bisa saja nekat jika keadaan mulai mendesak. Terlebih lagi jika udara yang semakin lama terasa semakin dingin. Seolah meremukkan tulang.

Karena itulah dingin menjadi hal yang tak begitu disukainya.

WUSH

Untuk kesekian kalinya, angin nakal membelai permukaan kulitnya. Menghantarkan rasa dingin membeku ke sumsum tulangnya. Seolah balasan untuk sang gadis yang tak menyukainya.

Apalagi jika kenyataannya bahwa gadis itu memiliki temperature tubuh yang rendah, tak heran apabila gadis bermanik lavender itu menggigil kedinginan. Giginya bergemelatuk terdengar sampai telinganya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar tatkala angin kembali bermain di atas kulitnya.

Inilah alasan mengapa dia tidak begitu suka dengan hawa dingin. Seolah cuaca sedang mengejeknya. Pasalnya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang memiliki kulit begitu dingin takut dengan hawa dingin. Bukankah itu terdengar ironis.

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Tak terasa hampir sejam si gadis dengan nama dada 'Hinata Hyuuga' itu menunggu. Sepanjang penantiannya itu dia melihat beberapa anak yang awalnya banyak mulai berkurang jumlahnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah dijemput dan beberapa yang lain nekat menerjang hujan. Mungkin menurut mereka jikalau hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Malahan mungkin semakin deras.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa memprediksi alam?

"Huft." Desah napas lelah pada akhirnya meluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya.

Hari mulai gelap. Dan hujan belum juga reda. Anginpun terasa semakin dingin. Jujur, tak masalah baginya untuk menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan keluarganya nanti? Jika mereka tak mendapati dirinya tak berada di rumah, jelas itu akan membuat mereka khawatir. Dan Hinata, dia tidak pernah bisa membuat keluarganya cemas.

' _Tapi… kapan hujannya akan reda?'_ Batinnya menatap langit mendung yang semakin kelam saja.

TAP TAP TAP

Di antara suara gemuyur hujan, samar-samar terdengar langkah berat seseorang dari arah belakang. Sebelum akhirnya orang itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Dari langkah kaki itu sudah Hinata perkirakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Tentang kenapa pemuda itu keluar paling akhir Hinata tak perlu susah payah memikirkannya. Karena dia tak ingin terlihat ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain.

Tapi yang pasti dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu, Hinata tidak lagi sendirian di sini. Ternyata masih ada orang lain yang berada di sekolah. Dengan ini rasa cemasnya sedikit berkurang.

Hinata bukan penakut. Hanya saja, dia itu seorang gadis. Normal jika seorang gadis sepertinya merasa was-was jika sendirian. Lebih-lebih lagi jika sekarang cuacanya begini. Hal negative tentu masuk ke benaknya tanpa ijin. Karena seorang gadis memang terkenal rawan mendapat tindak kejahatan.

Berbanding terbalik jika ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Paling tidak, jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan Hinata masih bisa meminta tolong padanya.

"Tidak bawa payung?" Sebuah gumaman mengalun indah di telinga Hinata. Menginterupsi keheningan yang sudah lama menguasai atmosfir.

Hinata sadar bahwa suara berat itu berasal dari pemuda di sampingnya. Namun entah mengapa, dia seperti pernah mendengar suara yang sama. Seakan suara itu sedikit familiar. Hinata berpikir bahwa dirinya sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Apalagi dengan aksen santai yang terkesan meremehkan.

Untuk memastikan perkiraannya tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Manik lavendernya menatap lurus pada salah satu sisi wajah pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Sebab pemuda itu ternyata bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

Beberapa saat setelah menatapnya, akhirnya Hinata menyadari siapa pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan benar saja, Hinata memang mengenal siapa laki-laki tersebut.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Pemuda yang ditugaskan oleh ketua klub jurnalisnya untuk diwawancarai. Entah keberuntungan atau bukan, tapi saat ini Hinata dihadapkan langsung dengan orang yang menjadi tugasnya. Seandainya masih jam istirahat sekolah, sudah pasti Hinata akan mewawancarainya saat ini juga.

Sayangnya, sekarang sudah lewat jam 4 sore. Hinata tak bisa mengajukan pertanyaan pada senpainya itu. Tidak sopan jika tiba-tiba dia menginterogasinya. Juga Hinata tidak mau membuat senpainya merasa terganggu.

Makanya demi sikap kesopanan seorang Kohai terhadap Senpainya, Hinata tak akan menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan tugasnya. Melainkan dia harus membalas pertanyaan senpainya disertai senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak, Senpai." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa didengar.

Dan kemudian keheningan kembali memenangkan tempat di udara. Suara rintik hujan pun ikut mengiringi keheningan sore.

Hingga dia memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya. Karena dia tahu, kesempatan ini tak akan terjadi dua kali.

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup di dunia? Tidakkah kau tahu arti berjaga-jaga?" Ujar suara berat itu lagi. Kali ini Hinata menangkap nada sarkatis terselip dikalimat itu.

Dalam hati Hinata berdecak sebal. Dia tarik kembali pikirannya tentang sopan santun. Sepertinya dia lupa sifat menjengkelkan sang Senpai yang sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Apalagi dengan sikap sok berkuasanya. Kadang perihal itu mengakibatkan sebuah pertanyaan besar di kepalanya.

Tapi setelah melihat secara langsung, Hinata mengerti kenapa Hanamiya Makoto bisa bersikap seperti itu. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir memang pantas jika Senpainya bertingkah layahnya raja di sekolah.

Disamping wajah menawannya, Hanamiya Makoto adalah seorang jenius yang berbakat. Entah itu bidang pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dalam kesenianpun dia selalu dapat nilai sempurna. Sungguh, pemuda itu adalah asset yang paling berharga bagi sekolah. Semua guru mengakui kehebatannya. Termasuk para murid. Dan Hinata adalah salah satu yang mengaggumi senpai berlidah pisau tersebut.

Meski belum pernah bercakap-cakap secara langsung, Hinata pernah dengar tentang rumor yang mengatakan bahwa IQ Hanamiya Makoto lebih dari 200 point. Selebihnya, Hinata pun tahu betapa banyaknya potensi berharga yang ada dalam diri senpainya itu.

Apalagi potensi pemuda itu yang senang sekali menggunakan kata-kata tajam saat berbicara. Potensi yang sangat kentara jelas.

' _Menyebalkan.'_ Rutuk Hinata dalam hati yang mana dia ekspresikan dengan senyum setengah terpaksa yang terhias di wajah ayunya.

"A-aku lupa, Senpai. Gomenasai."

Selesai mengucapkan itu Hinata menangkap suara decakan dari Senpainya. "Lain kali gunakan TV-mu untuk menonton perkiraan cuaca."

Hinata tak menjawab. Gadis itu memilih menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. Wajahnya tertekuk karena dongkol akan ucapan Makoto. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba senpainya jadi cerewet ini sih? Biasanya dia selalu terlihat acuh terhadap orang yang tak dia kenal. Dan karena Hinata belum pernah berbicara dengannya, maka Hinata mengkatagorikan dirinya sebagai orang yang tak dikenal seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

"Lalu senpai sendiri kenapa masih ada di sini? Lupa membawa payung?" Hinata mendelik sebal. Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada tak kalah sinis. Dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh sikap sopan satunnya yang tadi. Jangan salahkan dia, sikap Makoto-lah yang mamaksanya.

Makoto terkekeh. Baru kali ini dia mendengar nada sinis keluar dari bibir gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Jelas terlihat bahwa gadis ini secara tak langsung sedang menyatakan perang kata dengannya. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh si Kohai.

"Sayang sekali aku tak seceroboh dirimu." Balas Makoto lalu melemparkan tatapan malas pada Hinata. Menantang apakah gadis itu masih berani menjawabnya atau tidak. Tanpa sadar, seringai terukir di bibirnya.

Sudah lama rasanya tak ada yang membuatnya merasa tertantang seperti ini. Semua orang di sini membosankan. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani melawannya. Namun sepertinya itu salah, karena gadis Hyuuga ini berhasil mematahkan dugaanya.

Senang rasanya ada yang bereaksi saat dia berkata tajam. Selama ini setiap orang selalu tutup telinga akan perkataannya. Hanya beberapa orang yang berani merespon. Melainkan hanya keluarganya. Belum ada orang luar yang dia temui berani melakukan itu.

Dan sepertinya gadis di sampingnya ini menjadi pengecualian.

Hinata memicingkan mata tajam. Dua bola amethyst itu mengamati Makoto dari atas ke bawah. Melihat apakah pemuda itu memang membawa perlengkapan pelindung hujan. Tapi, sejauh ini dia tak menemukan apapun selain jaket klub basket yang tersampir di bahu kokohnya.

Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan tidak sama ceroboh seperti dirinya?

"Lalu mana payung Senpai? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tuntut Hinata dengan padangan menyipit. Meminta jawaban bak seorang detektif.

Makoto tertawa kecil. Perkataan Hinata sungguh memaksanya untuk mengulas senyum di wajah. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, Makoto menjawab dengan santai. "Haruskah aku menunjukkannya padamu?"

Sesuai perkiraannya, Hinata tak bisa membalas perkataannya barusan. Terbukti ketika gadis itu nampak terkejut dan menggembungkan pipi. Seolah merasa kalah akan perdebatan kecil ini.

Dan inilah yang ditunggu Makoto. Saat Hinata menggerakkan bibir seperti tengah menggerutu. Yang kemungkinan dirinyalah topik gerutuan sang bungsu Hyuuga.

Bagi orang lain mungkin ini hal biasa. Tapi untuk Makoto, saat inilah dia bisa merasakan otot-otot wajahnya secara otomatis menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Menuntunya agar mau mengulas sebuah senyum.

Sayangnya Makoto hanya mempertahankannya untuk sesaat. Dengan cepat dia menstabilkan kembali ekspresinya. Semata-mata tak ingin Hinata melihatnya. Belum saatnya.

"Tumben kakakmu telat? Apakah pewaris Hyuuga memang sesibuk itu?" Celoteh Makoto membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru. Bersamaan dengan itu angin dingin seketika berhembus melewati keduanya.

"Kakak Iparku sedang melahirkan dan sebagai suami, Neji-nii sudah pasti menunggunya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menjemputku saat ini." Terang Hinata sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini angin dingin berhasil membuat pertahanannya goyah. Kakinya benar-benar sudah membeku. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan aliran darahnya ikut membeku. Dan rok pendek yang dia gunakan benar-benar terasa tak membantu.

Sialnya Hinata lupa membawa jaket. Padahal hampir setiap pagi ayahnya selalu mengingatkan agar tak lupa membawa jaket. Karena keluarganya tahu bahwa Hinata tak bisa lama-lama dengan udara dingin.

Sementara itu, Makoto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengamati tingkah Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat gemetar dalam diamnya. Tangannya kecilnya itu menggosok lengan secara konsisten. Berharap agar kehangatan merayap di sana.

"Mau sampai kapan?"

Hinata menaikkan alis dan menatap Makoto bingung. Tak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan si senpai jenius. Sembari menekan rasa dingin yang menggigit tulangnya, Hinata memaksakan diri untuk bertanya akan maksud perkataan pemuda setahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Apanya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sini." Makoto masih bertahan untuk menatap mata Hinata. Tak berniat mengalihkan pandang dari iris seindah bulan purnama tersebut.

"Entahlah." Hinata menjawab dengan bisikan. Dia tidak tahu mau sampai kapan awan akan menjatuhkan beban yang dibawanya. Keputusasaan dalam penantian itu mulai merayapi hati Hinata. Dia merasa bahwa awan sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hah~~" Hinata mendesah lelah. Dia tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang nanti. Mungkin dia memang harus menerjang hujan.

Atas pemikirannya itu Hinata memasang senyum sedih. Dia menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya sendiri. Sungguh menyebalkan memiliki kekurangan.

Dua bola amethyst itu menatap lurus ke depan. Mengamati derasnya air hujan yng jatuh membasahi bumi. Seolah ingin menghitung berapa banyak tetes hujan yang sukses membuat tirai transparan yang memenjarakan mereka.

"Kau suka hujan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Makoto mengembalikan lagi suasana hangat diantara mereka. Pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan memang tak terlalu penting, tapi tak tahu mengapa Hinata tertarik untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

"Suka. Tapi tidak dengan hawa dinginnya." Jawab Hinata jujur. Sejak kecil Hinata memang selalu menghindari udara dingin. Bahkan dia harus belajar ekstra agar mendapat peringkat pertama dalam perlombaan piano bulan lalu sehingga dia bisa meminta pada kedua orangtuanya untuk dibelikan penghangat khusus yang nantinya akan dia taruh kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Makoto menatapnya heran. Dia memang pernah mendengar bahwa gadis Hyuuga satu ini suka sekali menghindari hawa dingin. Tapi saat mendengar langsung dari orangnya, Makoto mulai menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya.

Sedangkan Hinata beralih menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk kemudia dia tempelkan ke pipi. Dia melakukannya berulang kali sembari menjawab pertanyaan si senpai, "Aku dilahirkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang memiliki temperature rendah. Hawa dingin bisa membuatku mengalami hipotermia 5 kali lebih cepat dari orang biasa."

GREB

"Eh?" Tubuh Hinata terlonjak kaget tatkala kulitnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan telapak tangan seseorang. Rasa hangat yang bersumber dari telapak tangan itu spontan menyergap pergelangan tangannya. Selain rasa hangat, cengkraman itu berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Hinata.

Kedua mata yang saling menatap itu seperti sibuk menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Seolah ingin tenggelam di sana selamanya. Baik Makoto maupun Hinata, tak ada yang berniat memalingkan mata.

Sementara itu, dengan penuh percaya diri Makoto memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Secara otomatis kehangatan yang semula berpusat di pergelangan tangannya ikut berpindah tempat. Makoto dengan perlahan dan penuh tekanan yang lembut membelai permukaan kulit Hinata yang dingin.

Bagi Hinata, perlakuan intim yang dilakukan Makoto memberinya efek merinding ke sekujur tubuhnya. Belaian Makoto membuat Hinata memutuskan secara sepihak pandangan mata mereka. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba melawan perasaan yang timbul dari perbuatan Makoto. Namun malah sebaliknya. Rasa itu semakin berasa. Dan parahnya pernapasan Hinata ikut-ikutan mendapat akibatnya. Tampak dari dadanya yang bergerak tak seirama. Seolah udara enggan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Bernapas rasanya susah.

Apalagi ketika telapak tangan besar itu berhasil mencengkeram lengan atasnya. Napas Hinata seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sungguh, Hinata bingung dan heran mengapa dia bisa merasakan ini. Padahal saat Kiba atau Naruto menggenggam tangannya dia merasa biasa saja. Tapi kenapa berbeda jika bersama Senpainya ini? Apakah karena Hinata belum terbiasa dengannya? Atau karena yang lain? Hinata tidak tahu. Kepalanya mendadak kosong. Tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Kau benar-benar dingin." Bisik Makoto lirih.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa saat dia menutup matanya erat-erat, Makoto mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hingga jarak mereka kurang dari 30 cm. Dari kedekatan ini, Makoto bisa menatap maha karya Tuhan yang indah dan sempurna.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, Makoto mulai menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Hinata. Dari bulu mata lentik, kelopak mata yang melindungi iris amethyst dari dunia, dua pipi gembil sehalus porselen, hidung bengir yang lucu, sekaligus bibir pink dengan bentuk proposional.

Bibir penuh itu membuat Makoto terpaku. Cukup lama dia memperhatikan bagian itu. Makoto tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Terus mendekat hingga jarak mereka perlahan mulai terkikis. Deru napas mereka pun mulai membaur seiring terbuang jarak diantara keduanya.

Anehnya, saat tinggal beberapa centi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan Makoto menarik diri untuk menjauh. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu mengulas senyum singkat sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya kali ini ke telinga Hinata. Sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di sana, dengan sengaja Makoto menghembuskan napas hangatnya.

Dia ingin melihat apa dampaknya pada Hinata. Dan diluar dugaannya, Hinata seketika mematung dengan degup jantung yang keras. Makoto bahkan bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu tak menampik kenyataan bahwa dia senang. Senang karena berhasil membuat Hinata kelabakan karena aksinya. Membuat Hinata salah tingkah karena perlakuannya. Dan senang karena detak jantung yang begitu menggebu itu ditujukan padanya.

Puas akan hal itu, langsung saja Makoto membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat Hinata kaget. Dan Makoto tak peduli karena Hinata memang harus mendengarnya. Langsung dari mulutnya.

"Aku suka." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Sebelum menarik diri, Makoto menyempatkan untuk menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Apalagi hujan membantu aroma itu lebih kuat dicium.

Baru setelahnya, dengan gerakan cepat dia menjauh dari Hinata. Menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu seperti belum terjadi apapun. Seolah yang tadi itu adalah mimpi. Khayalan.

Makoto tanpa melirik Hinata menarik jaket klubnya dari bahu dan melemparkannya pada Hinata. Yang mana hal itu membuat wajah Hinata tertutup oleh jaket besar milik Makoto. Sedangkan Hinata yang baru saja ditarik ke permukaan berhasil sadar dari kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang berhasil membuat dirinya linglung. Namun sekarang itu semua seolah tak pernah terjadi.

Kenapa seperti itu? Karena dalam sekejap perasaan berdebar yang sempat menyambangi hati Hinata berganti dengan perasaan jengkel yang meluap. Senpainya itu benar-benar bisa merusak suasana.

"Gunakan. Kau membutuhkannya." Perintah Makoto pada Hinata yang mencengkeram jaketnya sambil menatapnya malas dengan bibir mengerucut bak anak kecil kalau sedang ngambek.

"Hn. Arigatou, Senpai." Ujar Hinata setengah kesal. Kesal karena sikap Senpainya yang tak tahu sopan santun. Apalagi terhadap perempuan sepertinya.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap menggunakan jaket itu. Dan saat dipakai, ternyata Hinata baru sadar bahwa perbedaan tubuhnya dan tubuh Makoto berbeda jauh. Itu sangat terlihat jelas dari jaket yang terlihat kedodoran saat dia pakai. Bahkan panjang jaket itu sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Dan lengan jaket itu bisa menutupi telapak tangannya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, manik topas Makoto terus mengamatinya sejak tadi. Setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat Hinata tak luput dari iris seindah permata hijau itu. Tak tahu mengapa, tingkah Hinata saat memakai jaketnya berhasil membuat Makoto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kudengar kau mendapat tugas untuk mewawancaraiku. Kenapa tak mencariku?" Makoto membuka suara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata agar kembali terfokus padanya.

"S-senpai tahu dari mana?" Seru Hinata kaget. Padahal dia belum memberitahu siapapun bahwa dia diberi tugas mewawancaranya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apakah orang-orang di klub jurnalis memberitahunya? Sepertinya tidak. Untuk apa mereka repot-repot memberitahu senpainya ini?

Paham akan kebingungan di pancaran mata Hinata, Makoto hanya menghela napas singkat. Mencoba bersabar atas waktu yang Hinata gunakan untuk memproses suatu hal.

"Kau tentu ingat siapa ketua klubmu kan?" Tanya Makoto perlahan berharap Hinata akan mengerti.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kousuke Hanamiya."

Makoto kemudian mengangguk membenarkan. Sembari menunggu otak Hinata untuk memproses sendiri apakah ada keganjilan atau tidak. Selain itu Makoto juga ingin mengetahui seberapa lama respon Hinata.

Dan setelah menunggu 10 detik mulai terlihat raut keterkejutan di wajah cantik Hinata. sepertinya dia sudah sadar.

' _Lamban.'_ Batin Makoto kebosanan. Menunggu respon Hinata yang lelet membuat stok kesabarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai habis.

"Dia adikku." Aku Makoto semakin menambah presentase keterkejutan di wajah Hinata. Berbeda dengan Makoto yang malahan mendapat sebuah pemikiran baru. Pemikiran yang membuatnya harus melayangkan tatapan tajam bak opsir polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Kau dua tahun berada di klub jurnalis dan tidak tahu siapa ketuamu?" Nada tak percaya kentara jelas di dalam perkataan Makoto. Patut dia kaget dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Hinata mengikuti klub yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu menahu tentang ketua klubnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata baru menyadari kebodohannya. Secepat kilat Hinata memasang wajah innocent. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kaku, "E-etto, Senpai. K-kupikir Kyosuke-kun berasal dari Hanamiya yang lain. A-aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah adiknya senpai."

"Tch." Makoto berdecih. Pernyataan Hinata sungguh membuat Makoto benar-benar ingin menceburkan Hinata ke kubangan lumpur. Bagaimana Hinata bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apakah Hinata tak melihat persamaan mata dia dan adiknya? Dan apa yang dia bilang? Hanamiya yang lain?

Memangnya di Jepang marga Hanamiya itu ada berapa?

Satu-satunya Hanamiya yang memiliki keturunan jenius adalah keluarganya. Bukan yang lain. Tak sadarkah gadis itu?

"Etto… Jadi, bolehkah aku mewawancarai senpai saat ini? Mumpung masih jam setengah lima sore." Ujar Hinata lalu mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Secepat kilat dia mengeluarkan kertas yang mada sudah tersusun beberapa pertanyaan yang dibuatkan oleh anggota klub untuk Hanamiya Makoto beserta sebuah bolpoint. Orang yang ditugaskan untuk dia wawancarai serta orang yang nantinya akan menjadi headline majalah bulan ini.

Makoto yang masih tak terima dengan pendapat Hinata melayangkan tatapan membunuh padanya. "Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk bertanya padaku?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Bukankah tadi Senpai mengatakan untuk mewawancarai senpai?"

"Benar." Makoto menyentil dahi Hinata, "Tapi aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk menanyaiku."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Kembali dirundung sebal karena sikap sang senpai yang plin-plan. "Kenapa?"

Makoto menyilangkan tanga di depan dada. Matanya menatap remeh ke arah Hinata. "Memangnya apa keuntungan yang akan kudapat jika menjawab pertanyaan-pertannyaanmu?"

Hinata menatap ke atas. Mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan Makoto seperti yang dia inginkan. Dan saat otaknya menemukan suatu hal yang mendekati permintaan Makoto, Hinata tersenyum senang. "Wajah Senpai akan terpampang di cover majalah sekolah. Dan reputasi Senpai pasti akan semakin meningkat."

"Tidak tertarik." Sahut Makoto cepat, singkat dan padat.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanpa itupun aku sudah terkenal."

Hinata terdiam. Perkataan Makoto ada benarnya. Bahkan saat kelas satu, Makoto berhasil menggaet hati para Sensei dengan penghargaannya di bidang Sains. Yang mana pada saat itu lawan Makoto adalah anak tahun ke tiga. Mulai dari sanalah, seluruh orang di penjuru sekolah mengenal siapa itu Hanamiya Makoto.

"Beri aku tawaran yang lebih meyakinkan."

"Aku… aku akan mentraktir Senpai." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya. Merasa percaya diri karena dalam benaknya rencana ini pasti akan berhasil.

"Tidak tertarik." Sayangnya Makoto tak sepemikiran dengannya. Dan Hinata tak akan kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Senpai menyebalkannya itu agar menuruti kemauannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan Senpai bento. Selama seminggu."

Makoto menyipitkan mata. Menatap tajam pada Hinata. "Kenapa aku merasa kau menggambarkanku seperti si gendut yang doyan makan, ya?"

Mendengar kalimat menuduh tersebut, Hinata memasang senyum kikuk. "Biasanya laki-laki akan luluh jika berkaitan dengan makanan. Bahkan Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun sangat menyukai bento buatanku. Jadi, aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku pada sen—"

GLEK

Hinata susah payah meneguk ludah. Kesalahan besar saat dia memutuskan untuk menatap mata Makoto secara langsung. Karena saat bola amethyst itu bertubrukan dengan topas, Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat pancaran kemarahan dan kekesalan. Sungguh pandangan yang membuat seluruh sel dalam dirinya membeku.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Makoto yang terdengar seperti geraman di telinga Hinata. Geraman seekor singa yang sedang marah.

"K-kami hanya s-sahabat." Hinata menjawab dengan gagap. Karena geraman itu berhasil membuat Hinata ketakutan. Dan Hinata berjanji tak ingin Senpainya marah lebih dari ini.

"Dan dengan anak penyuka anjing itu?"

"Kiba-kun adalah teman masa kecilku. Sudah sejak lama kami bersama."

"Sedekat apa kau dengannya?"

"Sangat dekat. Bahkan Kiba-kun sering menginap di rumahku jika kedua orangtuanya pergi kerja ke luar kota." Jelas Hinata yang mulai diliputi rasa heran. Rasa takut tentu masih ada, tapi bingung adalah perasaan yang mendominasi pikirannya saat ini. "Kenapa jadi Senpai yang menanyaiku. Seharusnya aku yang menanyai Senpai."

"Tidak minat." Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mendapat jawaban yang begitu singkat. Terlebih lagi jawaban itu terkesan tak peduli.

Pada akhirnya Hinata harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Jurus yang cenderung tak bisa ditolak oleh orang lain. Puppy eyes. Jurus yang dipelajari Hinata dari sahabatnya—Ino—saat terjebak di situasi yang genting.

"Kumohon senpai. Bantulah aku. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sikap adikmu jika tidak ada yang sejalan sesuai keinginannya?" Hinata menjabarkan kekejaman Kyosuke lewat gerakan tangan.

Makoto membenarkan perkataan Hinata. Adiknya memang tidak mengenal toleransi jika mengenai kesalahan. Sama sepertinya, anggota keluarga Hanamiya hanya diajarkan bagaimana menjadi sempurna. Kesalahan adalah hal yang tak bisa ditolerir.

"Lalu tawaranmu?"

"Kupon—"

"Sekali lagi kau menghasutku dengan makanan. Akan kusuapi kau dengan wasabi selama seminggu." Potong Makoto sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Hinata.

Pemuda itu menatap kesal pada gadis mungil di sampingnya ini. Apakah gadis itu berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti babi? Hei, dia tidak se-freak itu dengan makanan. Jadi percuma jika mau menyuapnya dengan makanan.

"Lalu apa yang senpai inginkan?"

Mata Makoto memancarkan sesuatu saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Kalimat yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu keluar dari sana. Dan inilah, saat kalimat itu keluar tak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Hanya satu permintaan. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Mudah kan?"

Sekejap Hinata langsung menatap Makoto horror. Gadis itu mengambil langkah menjauhi Makoto sebanyak tiga langkah. Ditambah gadis itu membuat semacam benteng pertahaan dari kedua tangannya.

Makoto hanya mengangkat alis melihat tingkah aneh Hinata kesekian kalinya. Tapi saat otak encernya mencerna situasi dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja perempatan muncul di dahinya.

CTAK

"Ittai…" Hinata segera mengusap-usap keningnya yang disentil oleh Makoto dengan keras. Hinata tak berpikir bahwa pemuda itu bisa melakukan hal ini. Dan siapa duga sentilan Makoto membuatnya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Hinata." Makoto memperingati dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Meskipun begitu Hinata masih belum yakin. Dia menatap penuh keraguan pada Makoto. Bagaimanapun juga perempuan selalu menjadi magnet kejahatan.

Sementara itu Makoto merasa kesal atas pemikiran Hinata. Gadis itu berpikiran terlalu jauh. Lagipula Makoto tak akan berani bertindak yang melanggar hukum. Sejuteknya dia, Makoto masih mengetahui batasan-batasan yang harus dan wajib dilakukan atau dijauhi.

"Jadi kau terima atau tidak?"

"Baiklah." Ujar Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Lagipula Makoto sudah berjanji. Dan keluarga Hanamiya tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Itu bisa menjadi pegangan Hinata saat ini.

Setelah kesepakatan itu, Hinata mulai membacakan satu per satu pertanyaan yang tersusun dikertas yang dibawanya. "Apakah senpai memiliki pacar?"

Makoto mengerutkan kening. "Apakah jurnalis sepertimu selalu penasaran masalah pribadi seseorang?"

"Tidak juga." Hinata mengangkat bahu ringan, "Ini hanya keinginan anak-anak yang ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Senpai."

Makoto menghela napas. Tak ingin membalas perkataan Hinata. Dia ingin agar ini cepat selesai. Makanya dia akan menjawabnya, sebisa yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau orang yang di sukai."

"Pass."

Hinata menatap Makoto heran, "Kenapa?"

"Kisah asmaraku bukan konsumsi umum, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk paham. Tak salah sih jika Makoto tidak mau membeberkan masalah percintaannya. Karena jika masyarakat sampai tahu pasti kasihan sekali pacarnya. Harus menahan berbagai pendapat orang-orang. Lagipula Hanamiya Makoto adalah sosok sempurna. Jika pacarnya bukan seperti keinginan orang-orang maka gadis itu akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Terburuknya adalah pembully-an.

Jadi, Hinata akan lanjut saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa bergabung dengan klub basket? Padahal dengan kepintaran yang Senpai miliki Senpai bisa masuk klub sains."

"Bosan."

"Senpai seriuslah sedikit!" Seru Hinata kesal karena sejak tadi Makoto terus menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat seolah tak peduli.

"Aku serius." Ujar Makoto dengan nada santai yang mana sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut keseriusan.

Hinata berdecak kesal. "Paling tidak beri aku alasan kenapa Senpai menjawab seperti itu."

"Ck. Merepotkan." Makoto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, "Sains itu hanya menggunakan otak. Sementara basket menggunakan hampir selurus aspek yang dimiliki seseorang."

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan Makoto dengan serius sembari tangannya bergerak di atas kertas untuk menuliskan jawaban tersebut.

"Jadi… senpai tidak ingin hanya duduk dan menggunakan otak untuk bekerja?" Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan sembari masih menulis kalimat Makoto yang tadi.

"Hal monoton itu membosankan Hinata. Seseorang harus mengganti pola pikirnya untuk membuat hidup menyenangkan. Dan basket kurasa sedikit menyenangkan." Terangnya yang diakhiri dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke posisi semula kembali.

Pandangan Makoto masih terarah ke depan. Menatap ke suatu tempat yang tak fokus.

"Bukankah lebih enak bekerja di belakang meja? Daripada berkeringat?" Gumam Hinata. Merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Makoto. Pasalnya kebanyakan orang pasti memilih untuk bekerja yang terkesan santai yang tidak menghabiskan tenaga lebih ataupun berkeringat.

Mereka akan merasa senang jika sudah menjadi pegawai kantoran. Karena menurut mereka hanya itulah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan pendapatan yang stabil. Berbeda dengan wirausahawan yang tergantung dengan kondisi pasar yang cenderung tak stabil.

"Gadis sepertimu memang tidak tahu apapun." Sentak Makoto membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Hinata. Tapi untuk kali ini Hinata akan menahannya. Dia tak akan membuat pertengkaran dengan Senpainya untuk saat ini. Paling tidak sebelum tugasnya selesai.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan telah dijawab oleh Makoto. Meski dalam setiap pertanyaan itu Makoto berhasil membuatnya hampir naik darah. Tapi Hinata akan terus menahannya. Setelah tugasnnya selesai maka Hinata tak akan menahannya lagi. Sungguh.

"Musim apa yang senpai sukai?"

"Musim dingin."

Hinata berhenti menulis hanha untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya benar. "Kukira senpai akan menjawab musim panas."

"Dan sayang sekali perkiraanmu salah." Ujar Makoto dengan senyum kecil.

Melihat sang Senpai yang kembali menguji kesabarannya, Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa menyukai musim dingin?"

"Mungkin karena ada yang membencinya. Gadis dihadapanku contohnya." Ujarnya santai sambil melirik Hinata yang ternyata juga tengah meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Aku menghindarinya, Senpai. Bukan membencinya."

"Sama saja."

"Berbeda, senpai."

"Sama."

Hinata berdecak kesal. Matanya kembali melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Makoto. Pemuda itu jelas tahu bagaimana membuat Hinata kesal. Dan Hinata tanpa sadar terus terpancing dalam godaan si Senpai jenius itu.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mengalami gemuruh kesal dalam dirinya akibat sikap sang Senpai, Makoto malah mengukir senyum tak berdosa.

Senang rasanya membuat Hinata kesal. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika Makoto memasukkan kegiatan ini sebagai hobinya. Bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena kesal sekaligus tatapan tajam yang terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang merajuk.

Dalam hati Makoto tertawa keras. Hinata tak cocok dengan itu.

Kemudian dengan wajah tanpa dosa Makoto hanya mengangat tangan tanda menyerah. Karena Makoto tak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin kebakaran jenggot.

Bagaimanapun juga seorang gadis saat sedang marah akan lebih berbahaya dari seekor singa jantan yang kelaparan. Dan dia tak mau mengambil resiko dicakar oleh kemarahan Hinata.

Menarik napas panjang, Hinata menekan keinginan hatinya untuk membiarkan jari-jari lentiknya mencengkeram leher sang Senpai.

Iris amethyst itu menelusuri deret pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Dan betapa bahagianya Hinata menemukan bahwa tersisa satu pertanyaan yang belum dia berikan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa cobaan mental yang harus dia lalui, sampailah mereka dibagian penutup.

Rasanya Hinata ingin sujud syukur. Karena setelah pertanyaan ini terjawab dan setelah dia berterimakasih, Hinata benar-benar akan segera meninggalkan area sekolah. Tak peduli jika harus menantang badai.

Yang penting dia menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Senpai super menyebalkan ini.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Senpai. Bagaimana tipe gadis yang disukai Senpai?" Tanya Hinata disela menahan senyum bahagia.

Dalam bayangnya sebentar lagi dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia juga membayangkan kehangatan dari coklat panas yang selalu sukses menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Namun bayangannya itu terpaksa terhenti dengan decakan dari Makoto. Berat hati Hinata harus menolehkan pandangan ke wajah seseorang di sampingnya.

Terlihat jelas Makoto tengah menaikkan sebelah alis. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mengingat-ingat. "Bukankah pertanyaan ini sama dengan pertanyaan nomor 2?"

"Beda, Senpai." Tegas Hinata. Tak ingin dan tak mau dibantah.

"Terserah." Makoto memilih mengalah.

"Jadi bagaimana tipe Senpai?" Ulang Hinata.

Makoto menatap air hujan yang terjatuh di tanah. Pandangannya tampak tak fokus. Seolah dia sedang menggali sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

"Kulitnya harus berwarna putih seputih porselen. Tidak boleh tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya haruslah mungil. Harus lahir di musim dingin. Namun tak begitu menyukainya. Kulitnya harus dingin. Sedingin gelas berisi es."

Hinata terus menulis apa yang dikatakan Makoto. Hingga sebuah kalimat menganggu pikirannya. Hinata sejenak menghentikan gerakan menulis hanya untuk mengalihkan pandang ke wajah Makoto yang juga menatap lurus padanya.

Tidak tahu kenapa Hinata hanya merasa aneh dengan kalimat itu. Dan dia tertarik untuk mengutarakan hal itu pada si pengucap. "Kenapa harus dingin?"

Dengan senyum lebar disertai tawa kecil Makoto menjawab santai, "Agar aku bisa terus menyentuhnya."

Hinata serentak menjauh selangkah. Rasanya dia ingin menyumpahi seseorang di sampingnya ini. Mengutuk atas pikiran mesumnya. Apalagi dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan hal itu dihadapan seorang gadis. Yang mana saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di bawah kanopi sekolah.

"Hentai."

Makoto menggedikkan bahu santai atas respon yang diberikan Hinata. "Kenapa? Aku laki-laki normal, Hinata. Lagipula jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu. Aku bukan laki-laki seburuk itu."

Hinata menyipitkan mata. Ragu dengan pernyataan Makoto. Tapi Hinata tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Lagipula dia selalu menghindari pembicaraan semacam itu.

"Ada ciri-ciri yang lain?"

"Rambutnya harus panjang. Ada poni atau tidak bukanlah masalah. Karena menurutku yang terpenting adalah aku bisa selalu menciumi wajahnya."

"Senpai!" Seru Hinata keras. Gadis itu sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana Senpainya mengatakan hal itu secara lancar. Sepertinya rumor tentang senlainya yang tak menyukai perempuan adalah salah besar.

Buktinya saat ini secara tak langsung seorang Hanamiya Makoto tengah mengutarakan hal yang ingin dia lakukan jika suatu saat nanti memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan Hinata berpikir mungkin saja disetiap harinya Hanamiya Makoto akan terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan.

"Sudah kubilang aku laki-laki normal. Sudah jelas aku menginginkan hal yang bersifat kontak fisik."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Dia belum pernah mendengar kalimat segamblang itu langsung dari seorang laki-laki. Rasanya telinganya tak kuat mendengar kata-kata semacam itu.

Dia akui Naruto dan Kiba adalah oranv yang terkenal mesum. Bahkan Hana-neechan, kakak Kiba selalu menemukan majalah dewasa di kamar sang adik. Biarpun begitu belum pernah Hinata mendengar kata-kata mesum langsung dari mereka.

Karena Hinata tahu pasti kedua sahabatnya itu menyadari bahwa Hinata memang tidak pernah suka mendengar perkataan mesum.

Jadi tak salah apabila Hinata merasa risih saat Makoto mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas.

"Dasar vulgar."

"Berhenti menggerutu Hinata. Bisakah kita lanjutkan?" Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya. Namun satu anggukan teratangkap oleh mata topaz indah milik Makoto.

"Hal yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah gadis itu harus bermata amethyst dan bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

DEG

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Bahkan bukan tangannya saja. Saat telinganya menangkap suara sang Senpai yang menyebut namanya seluruh tubuh Hinata mendadak membeku. Napasnya seolah terhenti ditenggorokan.

Hinata tak berani mengatakan apapun. Karena mungkin saja itu tadi tidak nyata. Mungkin telinganya salah dengar.

Tepat di sampingnya, Makoto memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Ingin melihat apakan ada reaksi berarti dari gadis itu. Dan sepertinya iya. Mata gadis itu tampak bergerak tak menentu. Kebimbangan jelas terpantul dari dua bola mata seindah bulan tersebut.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari sela bibir Makoto. "Menyadarinya?"

Hinata berjengit kaget tatkala kehangatan telapak tangan seseorang menyergap leher bagian kirinya. Kehangatan yang sukses membuat Hinata mengalihkan fokus pada lautan topaz tersebut.

"S-senpai." Rasa gugup menyerang Hinata. Belum selesai menenangkan diri dari pernyataan Makoto tadi, sekarang pemuda itu menambah sentuhan ringan yang mampu menciptakan butterfly-feeling di dalam perutnya.

"Bisa aku menagih janjimu sekarang?" Hinata menahan napas manakala merasakan deru napas panas Makoto menyapa kulit wajahnya. Yang mana saat ini pemuda itu tengah mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Jadilah milikku." Hinata membelalakkan mata terkejut. Permintaan pemuda itu menambah kerja jantung Hinata menjadi berkali lipat.

"S-senpai… ano... gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa. T-terlalu banyak p-perbedaan diantara kita. Kau itu sempurna. Sementara aku gadis yang cenderung biasa-biasa saja. Jadi mustahil jika kita—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menahan napas. Tak menduga saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap laki-laki itu ternyata saat bersamaan Makoto tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Karena itu Hinata tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ekspresi Makoto kali ini tampak berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kedua topas itu memamcarkan kemarahan. Walaupun Hinata bingung mengapa Makoto harus marah. Adakah yang salah dikalimatnya?

"Aku ralat ucapanku." Seringai iblis terpampang diwajah tampan itu. Salah satu tangannya yang terbebas mendekap pipi kanan Hinata. Seolah tak mau menyiakan moment yang sangat mendukung ini, Makoto mengelus pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau adalah milikku. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan biarkan dirimu disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku. Mengerti, Hime?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Yang mana membuat Makoto kembali memunculkan seringai kemenangannya. Dengan persetujuan Hinata, Makoto bisa dengan mudah melancarkan rencananya untuk mendeklarasi bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

Hingga tak ada yang akan berani merebut Hinata darinya. Karena mereka akan merasa pantas untuk bersaing dengannya.

Dengan fakta yang mengatakan bahwasanya dia adalah sosok sempurna, hal itu akan membuka mata para laki-laki yang mengidamkan Hinata bahwa tak ada yang pantas memiliki Hinata kecuali dirinya.

"Gadis pintar." Makoto lantas mengusap puncak kelala Hinata.

Sebagian besar orang menganggap bahwa hujan adalah hal yang mengganggu. Hal yang menghancurkan segala rencana menyenangkan mereka yang telah disusun nan apik. Seolah orang-orang mengatakan bahwa hujan menjadi penghalang mereka dari kebahagiaan.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi kedua remaja di bawah kanopi sekolah itu. Karena dengan adanya hujan kali ini, Makoto bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia membuktikan bahwa hujan bisa menjadi anugrah bagi seseorang. Dan beruntungnya, kali ini dialah yang mendapat anugrah tersebut. Anugrah yang tak akan lernah dia lupakan. Kejadian hari ini akan tersimpan dalam memori jangka panjangnya.

Dari sinilah kita bisa berpikir bahwa hujan yang turun ke permukaan bumi bukanlah suatu kesialan. Tapi anugrah Tuhan terhadap siapa saja yang mengijakkan kaki di atas tanah.

 **OWARI**

Yosha..! Akhirnya selesai. Ternyata sulit juga ya menggambarkan sosok Hanamiya Makoto. Di sini Seira menggambarkan bahwa Hanamiya itu tipe pemuda yang suka bicara tajam. Soalnya di animenya dia juga seperti itu. *winks*

Seira minta maaf jika penggambarannya tidak sesuai dengan presepsi kalian. *bows*

Seira berharap kalian suka dengan ini.

Info: Untuk yang request terakhir AkaHina Seira masih menentukan jalan ceritanya. Jujur Seira belum dapat inspirasi buat nulis cerita AkaHina. Jadi, mohon kesabarannya ya minna *puppy eyes*

Finnaly, tolong reviewnya minna *senyum lima jari*

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
